100 Tokka Stories
by LunasDreams
Summary: A simple exercise to get me writing: 100 Tokka Stories in 100 days. What the heck did I just get into?
1. Time

The purpose of this is to write 100 Tokka related stories in 100 days...or less. I plan to post a story every day, or try too, at least. Please review, I'd like to know how I improve as a writer.

For those fans of Seeing: Be patient. I'm still working on it. It's not exactly easy writing a chapter fanfic for me. I tend to be really spazztic, but it's coming!

Look forward to one-shots as well in the future. I have so many plot bunnies running around in my head right now.

Avatar does _not _belong to me (I wish it did though). Enjoy!

* * *

**001. Time**

She couldn't believe how much time had flown by for her. It seemed like only a few days ago she was leaving home for the first time, running up to the giant flying bison, Appa. Now there she was, sitting in a tank designed by Sokka, her face poised straight ahead ready for anything that would come her way.

Mere days, it felt like. But it had to be at least a few months. She couldn't tell how long it was exactly. She never perfected the memorization of the calendar system, and Toph didn't even know her own birthday. Sometime in the spring. That was what her parents always told her. Born in the spring, a beautiful baby girl…but blind. Not what the family had hoped for.

But that was the way things were.

Sokka was probably just as worried as she was. Probably more worried. When he tried to explain the invasion to everyone, he failed. But Toph knew how hard his heart was beating, and she knew exactly how he felt like.

He was scared.

She was too.

"Two minutes," one of the earthbenders beside her grumbled, and Toph straightened up once again.

She wished Sokka good luck, it was only in passing, and she wasn't even sure if he heard her. But he was nearby, a few feet away from her. She could yell him good luck once again. Just to make sure he heard him.

"It's time."

She stood up.

And as the door opened in front of her, she stepped out into the battle.

But as she fought, and time went on, her feet were always watching for Sokka. 


	2. Past

Here's chapter two to my 100 Tokka drabbles. I'm not exactly pleased with this one, I had a hard time coming up with something having to do with past. I at first thought that I would do Sokka telling Toph about Yue, but that would probably do much better with a prompt down the line (number 69 to be exact). Thank you for the first reviews, everyone, and I have responded to them.

Please remember to review!

And Avatar is _not _my own, but in Lyra's world it is! (Golden Compass yay!)

* * *

****

**002. Past**

"You _got _to be kidding me," Toph snorted with laughter, stretching her arms high above her head. "So your dad left you and a Katara to take care of the _whole _tribe? That must have been a disaster."

"It went perfectly fine, thank you," Sokka said sharply, sounding slightly sad. Toph insulting him wasn't the idea Sokka had in mind when he finally told Toph why his father left home. "I was in charge of the whole Southern Water Tribe Army-"

"Which consisted of?"

Sokka hesitated for a moment. "Most of them were under the age of eight."

Toph erupted with laughter and slammed her fist down onto the earth, causing a large crack to appear. "Oh, Sokka, you _got _to be kidding me-"

"And I went up against Prince Zuko, all by myself," Sokka grinned proudly, trying to sound impressive.

"He took you down in one blow!" Katara's voice yelled, twenty feet away. "_Twice_."

There was an awkward silence between them, but then Toph began to laugh hysterically once again.

"Well, tell me about your past, Toph," Sokka scowled, wishing Toph would stop laughing. "If yours is so much more impressive."

"You already know it, Snoozles," Toph told him flatly. "There's nothing more to tell." 


	3. Future

Ah, I forgot to update a day! I hate it when I do that, sorry.

Future. I actually had this idea in my head from the beginning, and I thought it was a cute one. ) Enjoy! **  
**

* * *

**003. Future**

"You have a rather interesting life line," Aunt Wu told Toph, examining the young girl's hand, feeling it.

Toph, in most circumstances, wouldn't have been bothered with going to a fortuneteller and figuring out her fortune. Any fortuneteller her highly spiritual mother brought home to tell everyone's fortune was lying. It was very easy to find out, but her mother never believed Toph. That didn't surprise her. No one ever believed her back home.

But Sokka wanted Toph to come to the village and try to reveal Aunt Wu for the fake that she was. Toph wasn't that interested, but after much persuasion and begging from Sokka she agreed to get her fortune told. And have Aunt Wu revealed as a fake. Or that was the plan, anyways.

Toph doubted anyone in the village would believe her. Aunt Wu had them tied around her finger.

"What does it say?" Toph asked slowly, searching for any trace of lying.

"A rather humorous young man will fall in love with you," Aunt Wu told Toph. "But you two will be torn apart by war."

_Sokka? _Toph thought, and she quickly pulled her hand away.

"You seem to think you know who I'm talking about," Aunt Wu said wisely.

"I think I do," Toph stood up rather abruptly, turning around, and then opening up the door. "Thank you, Aunt Wu."

Walking into the main entrance room, Toph sensed Sokka snacking on something.

"Well?" Sokka stood up excitedly.

"She was telling the truth," Toph said.

Sokka's muscles contracted, telling Toph that Sokka was disappointed.

"Or she's a good liar," Toph told Sokka quickly. "But we don't have any proof, Sokka. Sorry."

"Ah, it's okay, Toph," Sokka went over and put his arm over her shoulder, laughing slightly. "Guess I have no point."

As the two walked outside together, Toph's mind kept on Aunt Wu's prediction.

Part of her hoped Aunt Wu was lying; part of her hoped she wasn't. 


End file.
